Star Trek: Final Voyages
by CaptFredricks
Summary: The continuing voyages of the U.S.S. Enterprise-E and crew from 2380-2408.


**》****ZENITH《**

_Episode 1x01  
Published: 7 May 2014  
Stardate 56950.3 (__July 12, 2380)_

* * *

Newly promoted Captain William T. Riker takes one last look around the bridge of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_-E before leaving for his new command, the U.S.S. _Titan_. As he heads for the turbolift, another officer exits onto the bridge.

"Sir, I'm Commander Martin Madden," the officer tells him.

"You're the new first officer, I take it?" Riker asks.

"Yes, sir," Madden replies.

"Good to meet you. I'd better be going now."

"Uh, sir..." Madden hesitates. "I haven't met Captain Picard yet. What's he like?"

Riker chuckles. "Well, he's not exactly a by-the-book officer—he likes to keep things very casual with his senior staff. In fact, the best way to get on his good side is to call him Jean-Luc."

"I see. Thanks, sir," Madden nods in appreciation.

"No problem, commander." Riker nods. "Geordi," he says, waving to his good friend, Geordi La Forge, one last time before leaving.

"See you, comm—I mean—captain," La Forge replies, chuckling.

Commander Worf glances at La Forge in puzzlement at Riker's 'advice' to Madden. He approaches La Forge.

"The captain does not 'keep things casual'," he muses.

"Commander Madden doesn't know that, though," La Forge responds with a smirk.

"Ah, I see. Captain Riker wished to fool him as a... Practical joke."

"Exactly."

Just then, Captain Jean-Luc Picard exits his ready room. Madden nervously makes his way over to Picard.

"I'm Commander Martin Madden, sir—the new first officer."

Picard extends a hand. "Welcome aboard, commander. I certainly hope your sudden transfer from the _Talos_ didn't catch you too much by surprise."

"Not at all, sir. I'm privileged to serve on the _Enterprise_."

"Well, as you can see, there is much work to be done before we can leave. I'd like you to join me in my quarters for dinner at 19:00; we have much to discuss."

Picard begins heading for his chair.

"Sounds good... Jean-Luc..."

Picard stops and turns around with a stern look on his face.

"Captain Riker was just pulling my leg, wasn't he?" Madden says, embarrassed.

Picard turns back around, mouth forming a small grin. He takes a look at his chair, which looks different than the last time he sat in it.

"What's this?" he asks.

Worf and a young ensign are standing by the chair as he walks up.

"This, sir, is the Mark VII. It's got state-of-the-art ergonomics, command interfaces..." the ensign starts.

"Captain, I told him that you were content using your old chair," Worf interrupts.

Picard looks it over for a moment.

"Let's give it a try, shall we?" He sits down. "Well, it's... Comfortable."

The ensign leans down toward Picard. "Try this button, captain," he says, pointing to a button on the chair's armrest.

Picard presses it, and a harness immediately straps him in the chair.

"Oh," Picard chuckles. "It's about time."

The ensign smiles confidently at Worf, who replies with a frown. Picard presses the button and the harness disengages. After Worf and the ensign walk away, Picard hands Madden a PADD.

"Commander, our first assignment will be exploring the Denab system. It's a place where..." Picard pauses for a moment. "A place where no one has gone before."

The _Enterprise_ enters warp.

* * *

_"Captain's log, stardate 56950.3. It has been six weeks since the Battle In the Bassen Rift, and while we have mostly recovered from our losses, we will never forget our old friends left behind. We are now proceeding to the Denab system for a routine survey mission."_

Picard and Madden are sitting in the captain's quarters, finishing up their meal.

"Thanks for the dinner, captain. It was good," Madden says.

"You're quite welcome, commander," Picard replies.

"I-I'm sorry about earlier today on the bridge, sir. I meant no disrespect..."

"Oh, it's quite alright, commander. Mr. Riker was partially correct—I am casual with the officers that I have come to know and trust. In time, I'm sure you will join them." Picard smiles.

"Thank you, sir. Oh, I almost forgot, the remaining unfilled officers' positions," Madden suddenly changes the subject, handing Picard a PADD.

"Operations manager, science officer and conn officer," Picard reads aloud. "I believe Mr. Data had recommended Miss Miranda Kadohata as his successor at ops," he remarks.

"Alright."

"Hmm..." Picard continues reading over the list of candidates for the other positions. "Joanna Faur served as a training pilot at the Academy."

"Sounds like a good choice for the conn."

"Indeed. Who do you think would make a good science officer?"

"May I recommend Dina Elfiki? She's received several commendations in physics and astrometrics, and I've met her personally. She's a fine officer."

"Hmm, yes. Her profile did stand out to me. Very well, commander. Inform them of their new assignments."

"Aye, sir. Thanks again for the dinner."

Picard nods. Madden leaves his quarters.

**...**

Joanna Faur meets Dina Elfiki in the corridor.

"Where you headed?" Elfiki asks.

"The senior staff meeting... You?" Faur responds.

"Same."

"So... I guess that means we're part of the senior staff now."

"Guess so," Elfiki smiles.

They enter a turbolift.

"Bridge," Elfiki tells the computer.

The turbolift begins to whir.

"How'd you get this assignment?" Faur asks, breaking a momentary silence.

"By Commander Madden's recommendation. He had confidence in me when nobody else did."

"Oh... I was sent here as a replacement helmsman in the event that something happened to the head conn officer. I was on a long list of names—I really don't know what made them pick me."

"I guess you're special. To be hand-picked for the position from a roster by none other than Jean-Luc Picard is a testament to your ability," Elfiki responds.

"Thanks. I hope I can live up to the hype," Faur replies.

The turbolift halts, and the doors open to the bridge. The duo proceeds to the staff conference in the officers' lounge. Picard, Madden, La Forge, Worf, Miranda Kadohata and Dr. Beverly Crusher are there waiting for them.

Picard spins around in his seat. "Ah, welcome, ladies. Please take a seat."

"Yes, sir." Faur nods.

They both take their seats.

"It's very nice to meet both of you," Crusher says, smiling.

"Nice to meet you too, doctor," Elfiki responds.

"Now, I understand you are skilled in physics and astrometric sciences, correct, Miss Elfiki?" Picard asks.

"Aye, captain."

"Good. It's been some time since the Enterprise had a proper science officer, and I think you'll do quite well."

"Thank you, captain," she answers, smiling.

"And Miss Faur, you are an accomplished pilot, I take it?"

"Yes, sir. I served four years as a training pilot at Starfleet Academy," she responds.

"Very good. Now for our assignment—we have been sent to investigate the Denab system. It will be a routine exploratory survey. Miss Elfiki, as an astrometrics scientist, I'm sure you will quite enjoy mapping this system," Picard states.

"Indeed, sir. Right up my alley."

"Right. Now that everyone knows their assignments, we shall proceed... To explore," Picard says, grinning. "Dismissed."

The senior staff stands up and begins leaving.

"Miss Kadohata, one moment please," Picard says, turning in his seat.

"Yes, captain?"

"I understand you served under Mr. Data before his death."

"Yeah... He always could cheer me up when I was down. It seems like that would be a difficult task for an Android, but not Data. Somehow he always knew what to say."

Picard chuckles. "Data was one of the most Human beings I've ever known. He was also one of the best friends I've ever had. If he had the confidence in you to take his place at ops, I trust his judgment."

"Thank you, sir. I will do my best."

"I know you will."

* * *

The _Enterprise_ arrives in the Denab system.

"Drop us out of warp, lieutenant."

"Aye, captain," Faur responds.

"Captain, I'm detecting an unidentified vessel in the system," Worf reports.

"Visual?" Picard asks.

The vessel appears on the main viewscreen, but is too small to be recognized.

"Magnification factor five."

The vessel's appearance increases on the viewscreen.

"It appears to be a Klingon vessel, sir," Kadohata says observantly.

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?" Picard muses, stroking his chin.

"What are they doing out here?" Madden asks nervously.

"Unknown," Worf responds.

"Well, let's not be rude. Mr. Worf, hail them," Picard says, standing and fixing his shirt.

"Aye, captain. Channel open."

"Unidentified Klingon vessel, this is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_. We request that you state the reason for your presence here."

The only reply is static.

Worf shakes his head. "Nothing, captain."

"Unidentified vessel, this is Captain Jean-Luc Picard..."

More static.

Picard sighs. "Not exactly the welcome I was expecting. Suggestions?"

"Sir, I recommend a warning shot across their bow," Worf suggests.

"No, we're not enemies with your people, Mr. Worf. I wish to avoid a conflict if possible."

"But sir, they have refused to answer our hails. Surely..."

Picard turns to Worf with a look he knows well.

"Yes, sir," Worf complies.

"Maybe their communications array is damaged?" Madden suggests.

"We can't rule out the possibility," Kadohata agrees.

"Alright, alright. Suppose their communications are down. How can we get a message to them?" Picard asks.

"Subspace communication is the norm for conversing between ships, captain," Kadohata points out.

"But I'm not looking for the norm, commander." Picard turns to the tactical station. "Mr. Worf, are your people familiar with the old Earth communication known as Morse Code?"

"Yes, sir. It has never been widely used by them, though."

"Can we relay a message to them using Morse Code that they could decipher and respond to?"

"Perhaps. I will attempt to send them a message, sir."

"Good. Thank you, Mr. Worf," Picard says, nodding to Worf and then taking his seat.

"Now what, captain?" Madden asks.

"Now... We wait." Picard rests his chin on his hands.

**...**

Onboard the Klingon vessel, the captain is sitting in his chair, staring at the viewscreen. A clicking sound can be heard from the tactical officer's station.

"They are attempting to contact us by means of an old Earth code," the tactical officer, a Lethean, informs the captain in Klingonese (the Klingon tongue). "Shall I respond?"

The captain strokes his beard thoughtfully. "Clever, these Humans."

"Sir, shall we attack?" the first officer asks. "We have them right where we want them."

"Not yet." the captain responds. He turns to the tactical officer. "Tell them that we have suffered a power failure and are in need of a new power core. Our engines are down, and we are operating on minimal life support."

"Understood, sir," the tactical officer complies.

"J'dan, prepare a boarding party," the captain tells the first officer.

"Aye, captain," J'dan responds. "Dagan!"

Dagan, the Cardassian ops officer, follows J'dan to the turbolift.

"Maglus, tell them that we also require medical assistance. Once they drop their shields, you will disable their weapons array and warp drive. Do not destroy them," the captain tells the tactical officer sternly.

"Yes, captain," Maglus replies.

**...**

"Sir, they have responded," Worf reports. "They request medical assistance, as well as a small engineering team with a replacement power core."

"This doesn't feel right," Kadohata offers her opinion.

Picard ponders the situation for a moment. "Until we have reason to believe otherwise, we must assume they are telling the truth. Mr. Worf, I'd like you to lead an away team over there with supplies and a power core for the Klingons."

Worf starts for the turbolift. Kadohata stands up and faces the captain.

"Sir, if I may... The _Enterprise_ needs Mr. Worf at tactical—just in case this mission of mercy goes south."

"Are you volunteering to lead the away team, Miss Kadohata?" Picard inquires.

"I am, sir."

Picard nods. "Very well. Mr. Worf, resume your station."

"Sir..." Worf protests.

"You heard my order, commander."

Worf sighs. "Aye, captain."

"Proceed, Miss Kadohata. Good luck."

"Thank you, sir," she replies, before entering the turbolift.

* * *

Kadohata enters the transporter room, joined by La Forge, Crusher, an engineer, a security officer and two nurses.

"Everyone ready?" she asks.

"Ready when you are," La Forge replies.

She taps her combadge. "Kadohata to bridge, we're ready down here, sir."

"Understood, commander," Picard responds. "Mr. Worf, tell the Klingons we're ready on this side."

"Aye, captain."

"Drop shields," Madden adds.

"The Klingons have confirmed. Dropping shields."

Worf lowers the _Enterprise's_ shields.

"Energize," Kadohata tells the transporter chief.

They dematerialize, and moments later, arrive on the Klingon vessel.

"Hello Starfleet," the Klingon transporter chief says, raising a disruptor at them.

The security officer puts his hand on his phaser, ready to shoot the Klingon if necessary.

"Where's your captain? We were told he was in need of immediate medical attention," Crusher asks.

"Follow me," the Klingon replies.

**...**

Elfiki's console suddenly begins beeping.

"Strange," she mutters to herself.

"What is it?" Madden asks, turning to face her.

"For a moment, I was reading trace amounts of polaric radiation in Cargo Bay 2."

"Cargo Bay 2?" Picard questions.

"Yes, sir."

"Strange indeed."

"What do you think it could be, captain?" Madden questions.

"It could be nothing, but I'd like you to take a small security team down there and investigate."

"Understood," Madden replies.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, lieutenant, but isn't the use of polaric ions prohibited because of their instability?"

"I believe you're right, captain," Elfiki agrees.

"So that means the radiation wasn't caused by us," Madden says, thoughtfully.

"Lieutenant, what effect would polaric ions have on internal sensors?" Picard inquires.

"It's possible that they could disrupt them... Long enough for a small away team to beam over while our shields are down," she blurts out, suddenly realizing what Picard discovered moments earlier.

Picard turns to Madden. "Commander, be careful down there. I have no idea what you may find."

**...**

They arrive on the Klingon bridge and are greeted by the Klingon captain.

"Welcome to the I.K.S. _GhIqtal_. I am Kardok," he introduces himself.

"Hello, captain. Are you well? I was informed that you had been injured..." Crusher inquires.

"I'm quite well, doctor, as you can see."

"Where are the injured then?"

Kardok grins menacingly. "I'm afraid there are none."

"Then why the hell did you invite us over here?" La Forge questions.

This elicits a laugh from Kardok. "You honestly haven't figured it out yet? Perhaps you should have your visor checked, commander. I 'invited' you here to witness the destruction of your precious _Enterprise_. Your captain will join you shortly, and we will take a trip to see... Him."

"Him?" Kadohata questions.

"Yes. The Master."

"Who is The Master?" Crusher asks nervously.

"He is the one who sent us here, to lure the flagship of the mighty Federation into our grasp. Picard will make an excellent bargaining tool to attain what we want."

"Which is?" La Forge takes his turn at questioning Kardok.

"How do you Humans say it? The... Keys to the castle?"

"If you think the entire Federation is just gonna lay down arms to serve this 'master' of yours, you're sadly mistaken," La Forge responds, a hint of disdain in his voice.

"Hah! You make me laugh, Human. Your puny Federation is nothing compared to the might of the Zenith Alliance. You've never heard of us, I'm sure... But we've been growing in the shadows. Members from various races in the galaxy, including Humans, have already joined our ranks."

A Gorn officer walks onto the bridge.

"Sir!" He stands at attention.

"It is time. Bring main power back online."

"Aye, captain," the Gorn responds.

"Raise shields and ready weapons."

"Sir, we've got to do something," the tactical officer tells La Forge.

He pulls out his phaser and points it at Kardok, and in turn receives several disruptors pointed at him.

Kardok chuckles. "Put your weapon away. It will only get you into trouble."

"Crewman, put the phaser down. We're outnumbered," Kadohata tells the young, confused officer.

"I..." he hesitates.

Maglus pulls out his disruptor and fires it at the ensign. Kadohata and Crusher rush to the ensign's aid, and La Forge and the engineer pull out their phasers.

"Enough!" Kardok yells. "Maglus, confiscate their weapons."

"Sir," Maglus complies.

"He's dead," Crusher reports, looking up at La Forge solemnly.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Enterprise, J'dan, Dagan and a Human Zenith operative, Vana Aleksandrov, have materialized in Cargo Bay 2.

"Alright, stay down," Aleksandrov tells the others. "It won't take them long to figure out that we hid ourselves with that polaric radiation."

"We need to get to the bridge," Dagan points out.

"Just stay low and follow me."

"I am in command of this team," J'dan responds, standing to his feet. "From now on, you will follow my orders only."

Just then, Madden and his security team enter the cargo bay. J'dan spins around and grabs for his disruptor, but Madden is too quick for him, and shoots him down.

"Son of a bitch!" Aleksandrov exclaims, seeing J'dan fall to the floor. "New plan. Run!"

She and Dagan make their way to the far end of the cargo bay, where they reach a Jefferies tube.

"Cover me!" she tells Dagan.

He shoots two of the officers accompanying Madden. Madden hits the wall just above Aleksandrov's head, but she ducks inside the tube to avoid being hit. Dagan manages to hit Madden in the shoulder, and he then escapes into the tube along with Aleksandrov.

"Oh," Madden groans, waking from his temporary stupor.

He stumbles over to J'dan, who is still lying on the floor. Madden points his phaser at J'dan.

"What is your mission?" he asks.

"I will not answer to you, petaQ!" J'dan then stabs himself with his own blade to avoid capture.

"Damn it." Madden taps his combadge. "Security alert! We have intruders on Deck 6."

**...**

On the Klingon vessel, the crew is preparing to attack the _Enterprise_.

"Status report, Graal?" Kardok asks his chief engineer.

"Systems are coming back online from sleep mode. The ship will be fully functional in two minutes," Graal replies.

"Good."

"You won't succeed in your plan, Kardok. The Federation and its allies will stop you," Kadohata states boldly.

"Hah! Such courage you have, to stand up to a Klingon warrior, commander."

"You're no warrior. Not an honorable one, anyway."

Kardok snarls at that remark. "You are very bold, indeed."

"What's honorable about taking allies of the Empire as prisoners?" La Forge questions.

"Fool! You still believe we are part of the Klingon Empire? This is a Klingon ship, yes, but it is no more a part of the Empire than you are."

"What will happen to us?" Crusher asks.

"That has yet to be determined," Kardok says, with an evil grin.

Crusher swallows nervously. La Forge lets out a heavy sigh.

**...**

Aleksandrov and Dagan make their way to a transporter room.

"Get on," Aleksandrov tells him.

Dagan steps onto the transporter pad. Aleksandrov energizes the beam, and steps onto the pad as well. The duo rematerializes on the bridge. Worf takes notice of them, and pulls out his phaser.

"Captain, watch out!" he shouts.

Picard turns around, to be greeted by Aleksandrov's disruptor. She grabs him by the arm.

"What do you want?" Picard inquires.

She says nothing in reply. Instead, she taps the combadge on her arm.

"Jol yIchu'!" she exclaims.

She is transported back to the Klingons' vessel, along with Dagan and Picard.

"Captain!" Worf shouts, at the sight of Picard's unwilling transport to the enemy vessel.

"What do we do, sir?" Faur asks.

Worf ponders the situation. Before he can speak, Madden enters the bridge.

"Where's the captain?" he asks.

"He was transported to the Klingon ship," Elfiki responds solemnly.

"Well, transport him back!"

"No use, sir. Their shields are up," Worf says, shaking his head.

"Not so helpless anymore, are they?"

Madden takes a seat in the captain's chair.

"Mr. Worf, raise our shields."

Worf attempts to bring the shields online, but is prevented.

"I... Can't. Shields are not responding."

The Klingon vessel suddenly cloaks.

"Damn," Faur says to herself.

"They're gone, sir. We can't track them," Elfiki reports. She hangs her head. "The captain..."

* * *

Picard enters the bridge of the Klingon vessel, accompanied by Aleksandrov and Dagan. Kardok spins around in his chair.

"Ah, captain! Welcome to the I.K.S. _GhIqtal_. I've been expecting you."

"Who are you? Why am I here? I demand to see a neutral representative!" Picard replies, sternly.

Kardok chuckles, and answers each question in turn. "I am Kardok. You are here because I wish it. Of course you do. Unfortunately there are no such representatives available."

"By your actions, I can see you are obviously not a part of the Klingon Defense Force. What faction are you affiliated with?"

"The Zenith Alliance."

"The what?" Picard questions, raising an eyebrow.

"The Zenith... Alliance," Kardok repeats himself, slower this time.

"I am unfamiliar with them."

"Soon, captain, you will be very acquainted with us." Kardok walks over to Dagan and Aleksandrov. "Where is J'dan?"

"He... Fell, sir," Dagan responds.

"I see. How unfortunate. We will have to continue the plan without him."

"Shall I take the prisoners to the brig, sir?" Aleksandrov asks.

"Take their junior officers. Leave the doctor, the blind man and the back-talker."

"This way, scum!" she yells, leading the engineer and two nurses off the bridge.

Picard walks over to La Forge, Kadohata and Crusher.

"Captain, are you alright?" Kadohata asks.

"I'm quite alright, commander. What about you?"

"We lost our security officer, but other than that, we're fine, sir," La Forge responds.

"What does this man want, what is the Zenith Alliance, and why the hell is a Breen manning the conn on a Klingon ship?"

"We know about as much as you do, sir," Crusher replies.

Picard tugs his shirt. "I intend to get to the bottom of this. Whoever these people are—I will find out."

**...**

Back on the _Enterprise_, Madden and Elfiki are attempting to locate the _GhIqtal_.

"Don't most ships give off tachyon emissions or residual antiprotons when cloaked?" Madden asks.

"Yes... Sadly, this particular one doesn't," she responds, frustrated.

Madden sighs. "Keep trying."

"Sir! They're decloaking!" Worf shouts. "They're charging their weapons!"

"Shields?"

"Still down."

Madden runs to the captain's chair. "All hands, this is the first officer. Battle stations!"

The _GhIqtal_ fires its disruptors repeatedly. The _Enterprise_ sustains several hits.

"Mr. Worf, return fire!" Madden shouts.

"Aye, sir!"

Worf fires several photon torpedoes at the _GhIqtal_.

"No effect on their shields, sir."

Madden opens the internal comm. "Engineering, why aren't these damn shields working?"

"I don't know, sir. We're working on it," the assistant chief engineer responds.

Another engineer opens an access panel in the wall of engineering. A small device has been put inside.

"Sir, come take a look at this," he tells his superior. "This shouldn't be in here."

"You're right. Question is, how did it get there?"

"Maybe the Klingons beamed it in after we lowered our shields?"

"Maybe. Either way, it's gotta go. Remove it." The assistant chief engineer taps his combadge. "Commander, we think we may have found what was disrupting the shields. A small device has been placed in the shield controls access panel. We're removing it now."

"Understood," Madden replies.

"Got it!" the other engineer says gleefully.

It begins beeping, more and more rapidly.

"What's going on? Why's it doing that?"

The assistant chief engineer realizes at the last moment what the device is.

"Run! Get out! Everybody out!"

The engineering crew scrambles for the door. The device detonates, killing several of them, and severely damaging main engineering. The explosion can be felt on the bridge as well.

"What the hell was that?" Elfiki questions.

Suddenly, the lights on the bridge go dim.

"Main power is offline. Now running on emergency backup," the stand-in ops officer reports.

The _GhIqtal_ swings around to strike again.

"Sir, we do not stand a chance against them. Their shields are holding at 97%," Worf comments.

"What do you propose we do then?" Madden asks.

"I don't know. These Klingons fight without honor—with tricks and deception. We have been caught completely unprepared."

Madden stands up slowly.

"S—Send a distress call to Starfleet on a secure channel. Inform them that this may be the last message sent by the _Enterprise_," he says shakily.

Faur's gaze drops at the hearing of Madden's words.

"Yes, sir."

"When you're done, hail the Klingons. Tell them we surrender, and accept any terms they deem appropriate."

The tactical console beeps.

"They are hailing us, sir."

"On-screen."

Kardok appears on the viewscreen. "Greetings, commander. I am Kardok."

"Captain, we're obviously at your mercy now. What are your terms?" Madden asks.

Kardok chuckles. "I have no terms. My orders were to destroy the _Enterprise_."

"Surely you wouldn't..."

"Ah, but I can, and will. I just wished for you to see my face before I take your life."

"Sir, please. If you truly are a Klingon warrior, won't you have compassion for your prisoners?"

"I have more than enough prisoners on my ship already."

"Captain! You dishonor your family and the Empire by doing this. What could you possibly hope to gain by destroying a Federation starship?" Worf speaks up.

"Mr. Worf, you are the dishonorable one. You have betrayed our people by joining Starfleet. They are nothing more than self-righteous beings who spread their delusional Utopian propaganda across the galaxy. There is no such thing as a perfect state. They even have you deceived by their smooth-talking diplomats and politicians."

"You are correct—the Federation is far from perfect. That does not, however, give you the right to take the lives of hundreds of people."

"This debate is pointless. You will die, and that is the end of it." Kardok turns to Picard. "Any last words for your valiant crew, captain?"

Picard faces the viewscreen. "Even in light of this new threat, we shall rise up against it. Even if we all perish, our struggle will not be in vain. Evil will always be triumphed by good in the end. Whatever you seek to gain by doing this, Kardok, will ultimately be for naught."

"How touching," Kardok grins deviously. "I can feel the nothingness of my endeavors creeping in already. It is glorious!"

"You're delusional," Kadohata comments.

"Perhaps," Kardok agrees. "Maglus, fire!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: Will Captain Picard, Geordi La Forge, Miranda Kadohata and Dr. Crusher escape the I.K.S. _GhIqtal_? Will the _Enterprise_ be destroyed? Who is "The Master"? Find out in "Zenith, Part II". Please review!**


End file.
